Akhir?
by AMEUMA
Summary: Hari ini hari kelulusan, Aomine mengajak Kagami bertemu di lapangan basket pertama, tempat mereka bertemu./"Kau benar-benar membeli cincin dengan uang 5 yen itu?"/"Bisakah kau berhenti bermain basket, Kagami?"/Sequel Ikatan 5 Yen.


Akhir? by AMEUMA

Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Sekuel Ikatan 5 yen

Peringatan : T, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Lover!AoKaga, OOC, Romance, Fluff

Pairing : Aomine Daiki X Kagami Taiga

:::::::::::

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan siswa kelas 3 SMA di seluruh Jepang. Kagami Taiga salah satu diantaranya. Menginjak umur 18, terwujudnya menjadi pemain nomor 1 se-Jepang -bersama tim basketnya, walau tidak _cumlaud_ , ia bangga bisa lulus dari Seirin sambil membawa tabung berwarna kehitaman yang berisi sertifikat kelulusannya dan bunga yang disematkan di _gakuran_ nya.

Setelah bersorak ria dan bergembira bersama teman-temannya, termasuk Kuroko, Kagami pun menerima _e-mail_ dari _ace_ Touou yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Isi _e-mail_ tersebut adalah ajakan Aomine untuk bertemu di lapangan tempat mereka biasa bermain basket _one-on-one_. Lalu, Kagami pun memutuskan segera ke lapangan tersebut setelah berpamitan dengan teman-temannya.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Kagami melihat sosok bersurai _navy blue_ yang memegang tabung hitam dan bunga yang disematkan pada _blazer_ nya yang tak ia kancingi.

"Yo, Bakagami!" panggilnya, ketika melihat Kagami datang menghampirinya.

"Ahomine! Kau lulus!? Aku terkejut!" teriak Kagami. Aomine langsung bermuka masam. Sementara Kagami tertawa mengejek.

"Harusnya aku juga terkejut karena kau bisa lulus, mengingat nilaimu yang selalu dibawah lima," Aomine memanas-manasi, mata Kagami menyalang kepadanya.

"Kau ngajak berantem ya!?" Kagami menarik kemeja Aomine.

Aomine malah mengecup pelan bibir pemuda dihadapannya. Kagami pun melepas cengkramannya pada kemeja Aomine.

"Kita sedang ditempat umum, Aho!" bentak Kagami sambil mengusap bibirnya pelan.

"Haha! Maaf, aku tak tahan untuk menciummu," Aomine tertawa renyah.

Kagami menatap Aomine. Ada yang tak wajar dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau ke-"

"Kagami, berikan kancing kedua _gakuran_ mu," ucap Aomine, memotong perkataan Kagami.

"Ha?" Kagami tak mengerti.

"Cepat berikan," tangan Aomine terjulur, jarinya ia gerakkan agar Kagami segera memberikan kancing kedua _gakuran_ nya.

"Tsk! Baiklah, kau berisik sekali!" Kagami pun melepaskan kancing kedua dari _gakuran_ nya lalu memberikannya pada Aomine.

Aomine menggenggam erat kancing yang Kagami berikan.

"Terimakasih telah mempercayakan hatimu padaku," ucap Aomine.

"Hah?" Kagami makin bingung.

"Aku berikan juga kancing kedua kemejaku," Aomine pun melepas kancing kedua dari kemejanya dan melemparkannya pada Kagami. Kagami menangkap kancing tersebut, lalu melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya ini untuk apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Tradisi. Kalau kau minta kancing kedua seragam sekolah orang yang kamu suka saat kelulusan dan orang tersebut memberikannya, berarti perasaanmu terbalaskan," jelas Aomine sambil menyimpan kancing pemberian Kagami pada saku jasnya.

Kagami merona seketika. Ia pun menyimpan kancing yang diberikan Aomine dalam saku _gakuran_ nya.

"Hanya ini saja?" tanya Kagami, menatap iris biru malam Aomine. Aomine balas memandangi iris merah gelap Kagami. Lalu ia menggaruk surai _navy blue_ nya. Pandangannya ia alihkan ke kanan.

"Sebenarnya ada lagi-," ucap Aomine, menghelakan nafasnya pelan. Ia pun merogoh saku kemejanya, mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari dalam saku tersebut. Ia membuka kotak tersebut dan mengambil isinya. Sebuah cincin berwarna emas yang tak memiliki permata.

"Nah, Kagami. Berikan tangan kirimu," pinta Aomine. Kagami pun memberikan tangannya dan Aomine memakaikan cincin tersebut pada jari manis Kagami. Setelah terpakai, Kagami pun memandang cincin yang berada di jari manisnya.

"Maaf, aku tak memberikan cincin ini didepan kedua orangtuamu," cengir Aomine dan berhasil membuat Kagami merona merah kembali.

"Aho! Kau benar-benar membelikan ini dengan semua uang 5 yen itu!?" Kagami menyentak, kaget.

"Tidak juga sih," Aomine menggenggam tangan Kagami. "Tapi aku senang, cincin ini pas di jarimu."

"Khk-! Berhenti merayu, Ahomine!"

Aomine tertawa renyah dan genggaman tangannya semakin erat. Kagami menggenggam erat juga tangan tersebut. Lalu Kagami memandangi sang surai _navy blue_ yang masih tertawa didepannya.

"Oi, Aho! Kalau aku memakai cincin begini, aku tak bisa bermain basket," ucap Kagami kemudian, menghentikan tawa yang dibuat Aomine. Aomine pun mengelus punggung tangan Kagami dengan jarinya.

"Aomine?"

" _Ne_ , Kagami. Bisakah kau berhenti bermain basket?" Aomine menatap serius Kagami.

"Ha? Yang benar saja!? Basket itu nyawaku!" gertak Kagami yang disusul oleh kekehan Aomine.

"Aku tahu kau akan berkata seperti itu. Tapi, bisakah kau berhenti dulu bermain basket sampai aku kembali?"

Perasaan ganjil Kagami sedari tadi atas ketidakwajaran Aomine akhirnya terjawab. Karena, tak seperti biasanya Aomine akan bersikap melankolis seperti ini.

"Kau akan pergi kemana, Aomine?" Kagami mulai menautkan jari jemarinya pada tangan Aomine.

"Tak jauh," Aomine tersenyum pada Kagami, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Kau akan kembali, kan?" wajah Kagami sekarang menjadi sendu. Aomine melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kagami. Ia menepuk kedua pipi Kagami dengan kedua tangannya.

"Seperti aku akan pergi selamanya saja, Bakagami," kedua tangan Aomine membawa wajah Kagami berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"S-sakit, bodoh!" Kagami mencengkram tangan Aomine.

Tapi, wajah itu malah mendekat pada Kagami. Bibirnya mendekati bibir Kagami, mengecupnya cukup lama. Setelahnya, kedua iris _deep blue_ dan _crimson_ itu saling memandang.

"Kau tak protes?" Aomine menggoda, berharap lelaki yang dikasihinya tersebut akan merona merah dan berkata 'Aho! Jangan disini' atau semacamnya. Tapi, yang didapatkan Aomine adalah tepukan yang cukup kencang di kedua pipinya dan kedua tangan itu membawanya kembali pada bibir yang baru saja dikecupnya tadi.

Bedanya, ciuman ini cukup mendominasi. Lidah Kagami menyelusup masuk kedalam mulut Aomine. Aomine yang sadar akan hal ini, tak mau kalah mendominasi. Ia pun mendorong lidah Kagami dan membalas memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Kagami lalu bergulat dengan lidah sang surai merah tersebut.

"Ngh-" lenguhan kecil lolos dari mulut Kagami dan membuat Aomine semakin ingin yang lebih.

Nafas semakin panas. Oksigen berganti dengan karbondioksida, dan membuat keduanya semakin sulit bernafas. Kagami pun dengan cepat menjauhkan Aomine dan melepaskan ciuman yang mereka buat.

"Khk... hhh-.."

"Haah-...hhff.."

Keduanya mengambil nafas penuh. Kagami mengusap mulutnya menggunakan lengan _gakuran_ , sedangkan Aomine mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kau jago ternyata, Bakagami!"

"Siapa yang mengajarkanku hah, Aho!"

Setelah saling pandang sambil mengatur nafas, mereka pun tertawa lepas. Setelah selesai tertawa, Aomine pun merangkulkan tangannya pada pundak Kagami.

"Mau _one-on-one_?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku tak bisa. Aku memakai cincin pemberianmu, ingat," Kagami memperlihatkan jarinya yang terpasang cincin.

"Diatas ranjang maksudku, Bakagami!"

Ucapan tersebut otomatis membuat wajah Kagami memerah.

"Aho! Sesukamulah!"

 **End**

:::::

Ahaha-

Sebenarnya saya ingin membuat cerita ini menjadi _angst_ atau _drama_ gimana gitu, tapi sepertinya akan keluar jalur dan kemana-mana, jadi saya memutuskan untuk begini saja(?). :v

Untuk kancing kedua itu, saya membaca sebuah artikel dan memang benar adanya. Kenapa kancing kedua, karena letak kancing tersebut dekat dengan hati. Jadi, kalau kancingnya diberikan, berarti dia mempercayakan hatinya pada orang yang diberikan kancing. /ciyee/ (bersiul)

Untuk _ending_ , kenapa menggantung? Kenapa tak dilanjutkan ke sesi _ranjang_ nya? Jawabannya, Saya belum bisa merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk ke jalur M-rate. Jadi, maafkan karena _ending_ nya seperti begitu terus. :"

Lalu, terima kasih pada semua yang sudah membaca. (peluk)

#AMEUMA


End file.
